An Offer He Can't Refuse
by Vikare
Summary: A Mafia boss that could potientally destroy Mikado's life makes him an offer...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell do I have to write a _disclaimer_? It's not like they're going to come onto the website and sue people left and right. Fine. I don't own Durarara! or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Happy?

* * *

**D**ollars.

A colorless gang that roamed the streets of Ikebukuro. No, it was more like they own the street. Simply because the people of Ikebukuro was Dollars. Its fame and influence spread like a wild fire throughout the Internet. For long months, maybe even years, it was one of the biggest controversies of all time. Does it exist or not? Was it just a prank? After whispers of the team's existence and the debates amongst strangers on message boards, Dollars earned its place among the color gangs of Tokyo. The creators of Dollars were only foolish teenagers; they never knew the impact with Dollars' creation bought to Ikebukuro. Before it got out of hand, all of them fled. Within the exception one.

That was Ryuugamine Mikado, and he was in danger.

The reason? He was facing it right now.

"We'll be delighted to have your alliance Mr. Ryuugamine," said the young Vongola Don, "but please keep in mind that we have enemies. They won't be hestiant to kill."

Mikado nodded, slowly but surely.

Don Sawada smirked, sensing his companion's anxiety, "I won't be forgiving if you betray us either."

That was the last straw, the line that broke down all of Mikado's security and what was left of his sanity. The Mafia boss had the little Dollars leader under his palm.


	2. Invitation

**O**n a typical morning of a typical day of a typical week of a typical school month, a boy found an extravagant envelope that could _possibly_ cost more than his monthly water bill in his rusted mailbox beside his shaggy one-room apartment.

He began to marvel at the expensive envelope and asked himself who in the right mind would send anyone an envelope that...decorative?

Mikado decided that he would open it later when he get home. Because as of right now, he would be late for school if he stares at the envelope anymore.

Thus, he quickly stuffed it into his backpack – a wince came from outside of his window – and went out the door.

"Ah great...that kid doesn't take care of his stuff at all," the voice huffed. Even though Mikado didn't noticed the man, everyone that strolled past Mikado's apartment would have saw him. They didn't do anything though. Who in their right mind in Ikebukuro would say something about a man dressed like a Mafio-

"Mama, why is that mister up there?"

Ah, forget it. Gokudera frowned and leapt off the ledge of that brat's window. He sent a dark glare at the kid who pointed him out.

"Hush." The mother apparently was aware of the glare while her child was not and lead her child away from the man.

Gokudera scowled, he couldn't believe that Juudaime sent him here when he should have been in Italy taking care of his paperwork. But then again, Reborn was still there to take care of their boss.

* * *

"**I**t finally ended," Mikado said with a yawn. He continued his walk back to school after waving good-bye to Anri and Kida. It wasn't until he glanced at his mailbox when he finally remember what was nagging him all day long. That envelope!

Mikado hustled himself into his apartment. He promptly opened his backpack after taking a seat and looked at the now crumbled mail.

"Ah..." he felt cold sweatdrops form all over him. If this was costly as it looks... He should have taken care of this matter with more precaution.

Gokudera wanted to slam his face on the window that separated him and the Dollars' leader and strangle the boy. But he kept it under control until Mikado opened the letter and quickly scanned through it.

The silver haired mafioso began his count down.

In ten minutes, he was to kidnap Mikado Ryuugamine.


	3. New Grounds

**T**he first thing Mikado registered in his mind: Did he get his homework done? His subconsciousness told him that he had fallen asleep. Then his awareness inquired his subconsciousness on why had he fallen asleep when _his homework wasn't even done_. It went silent.

_Warning: Foreign territory. Dangerous prescence beside you._

Or so his conscience told him.

Mikado blinked once, then twice, as he was about to blink for the third time-

Why was he on an airplane?

Shuffling quietly as possible, Mikado did a circumspection of the area. All he saw was an aggravated silver-haired man trying to burn a hole with his eyes through the seat in front of him and a few foreigners conversing in Gibberish (much to Mikado's dismay).

_I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown right now._

Fortunately, Mikado's freak out session was interna; he did let out a undignified squeak afterwards. Nevertheless, that caught the aggravated silver-haired man's attention.

"You're awake? Good. We'll be landing soon," the stranger said in perfect, unaccented Japanese.

Mikado could practically hear the strain in the man's tone. As he was about to voice his protest and confusion, he noticed the man's formal apparel. The sharp, black suit reminded Mikado of the movie _Godfather_; therefore he sincerely hoped that the man didn't belong to the Mafia.

Whilst Mikado was lost in thought, he didn't notice the stranger unbuckling the seat belt.

"Coffee?"

Perplexed, Mikado looked up at the now standing man. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he comprehended what the man was asking.

Mikado answered, "No thanks." He winced inwardly at the rude tone he applied to his response.

Shrugging it off, the man said, "Your loss."

Afterwards, the man left to get his coffee. Now Mikado has some time to think about his current situation. One, he was on a plane (since Mikado never been on a plane before, he took this chance to observe his surrounding and goggle at the technology). Second, he was probably going to a Western country by the looks of the passengers in the aircraft. Third, the man seemed to know about Mikado enough to talk to him, hence the coffee offer. Upon reaching these three conclusions, Mikado realised that he should be freaking out more because he on a plane to somewhere he doesn't have any knowledge of.

Cue another freak out session accompanied by manical laughter and thundering background.

The stranger returned with a styrofoam cupful of coffee and eyed Mikado with much annoyance.

He took a sip of the coffee before commenting.

"Don't worry kid, your friends won't even know you're gone."

That did nothing to help Mikado's nerves. He was kidnappped, wasn't he?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I lied; I updated somewhat. Reviews will quench the author's thirst, critiques will feed the author, and flames will be replacing the crappy heating system the author owns. Just click that button, it'll help. I promise.


End file.
